Art Modeling
by djlee6
Summary: Modern Au. Aster is trying to find someone to model for a series and through a chance of fate, finds the perfect model. But when Aster becomes attracted to Hiccup, how will he go about it? And how will Hiccup react? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

kind of a crack pairing i guess...

enjoy...

ooooooooooooooo

Aster huffed as he set up his supplies, making sure his canvas was perfectly clean and everything was where he could reach it.

He had taken up a small art class where they had models come in and then were sketched within the two and a half hours that class was in session.

Aster didn't really like drawing in front of people, and he had already graduated. However, he found that he sometimes got bored of painting scenery and abstract work and liked seeing what people were available to model. Still, it was awkward to put out ads for willing models and Aster never liked the idea of inviting some ass into his apartment. So when his friend (and sometimes pain in the ass) Jack came up to him at work saying he found a listing for a modeling class, he gave Aster the information, suggesting that maybe it would be a good way for Aster to try out willing models. And if nothing else, it was good break from Aster's usual routine.

Aster had agreed, a little surprised that Jack had put that much thought into something that meant a lot to Aster (though the Australian was reluctant to admit how much it mean to him).

So here he was, sitting with five other students and only half-way listening to the instructor talk about this week's model.

Every week for the class they had to try drawing up a different body type. At least, that was the goal if they could get enough people to volunteer. They had an array of both male and female models, all various ages and body types. Young and old, thin and portly... Aster was finding a hard time finding any interest in them, though. He was almost ready to just say "screw it" and quit the class, but he still held out hope that maybe there would be someone that he'd like to hire to model for his personal work.

It was times like this that Aster was glad he went by a seperate title for his artwork. Then at least he didn't have to be hassled on top of dealing with the stress of looking for a model. The last thing he needed was for some idiot journalist or gossiper to spread the word that the well-known (he refused to use the word famous) E. Bunny was looking for someone to model for a new series. Or at least a couple paintings...

Aster looked up at the new model was brought in and needlesstosay he was...pleasantly surprised.

He had become so used to the typical athlete or fashionista. Even the older gentlemen and sophisticated older women were so generic, as if they were picked from a Sears catalog. But this new person coming in was...well...refreshing. A petite frame with slight curves despite the person clearly being male. Brown hair that caught orange and red in the light, an adorable pink blush on freckled skin, wonderous green eyes...

Aster couldn't wait to try and put that image on the canvas. _What an angelic look..._Aster shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. _Nah...Get over it, Aster. Just because he looks sweet doesn't mean he is..._

"Alright everyone, hope you've gathered your materials," the instructor spoke up. She led the boy to the stool all the models sat on and told him to take a seat. The boy nodded and moved to sit at an angle, his long legs pressed together and his hands holding him steady on the stool. Aster couldn't help but smile at the kid's clear display of nervousness. He obviously hadn't done this before... The instructor spoke up again, breaking Aster from his thoughts. "Alright, today we are being joined by Mr. Hiccup Haddock here. He's a younger model that has a petite frame which we haven't practiced yet. I want to see how you deal with softer features without making the subject look too feminine,"

Aster rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to scoff. It was all child's play to him but at least now he'd be looking at someone interesting. When he looked back to the boy-Hiccup- he was surprised to see those green eyes watching him before quickly looking to the ground, a pink on those adorable freckled cheeks. Aster had to shake his senses back, not sure what came over him. After all there was no way he was attracted to the young model...

Right?

Still, as Aster got started on working on his painting, he found that Hiccup had features that were pretty interesting to work on. Not just because of the boy's soft features, but the different colors he had to use for the hair took some time and more care than Aster usually applied. And those freckles...Aster applied the greatest care to placing them on the skin without making it look like a spattered mess.

After making his final touch-ups and was satisfied with it, Aster stepped back and smiled softly. For the first time in a long time he actually felt challenged working on a peice. As if on que, the instructor announced the end of class and Hiccup was finally allowed to move.

As everyone moved to clean up their stuff, Aster watched the boy closely as Hiccup stretched his limbs, the instructor coming to hand the boy an envelope (pay for Hiccup coming in). Aster smiled and waited for the instructor to leave the boy be before he moved to step closer to the boy. "Hey, kid,"

Hiccup jolted in surprise, clutching his envelope to his chest as he looked up at Aster with wide eyes and pink cheeks. "H-hello..."

Aster had to surpress a shiver at hearing the boy's voice for the first time. Aster gave a smile of encouragement to the boy. "You did good today. Usually when people come in they don't take it very seriously,"

Hiccup smiled shyly. "Thanks...Just...If you're gunna get paid for it, you should act professional, right?" A nervous laugh passed his lips and he moved to slide the envelope in his hands into his pocket.

Aster chuckled a bit. "Yeah, you'd think so," He cleared his throat and reached into his own pocket, pulling a card from his wallet. "Listen, would ya ever consider..doing this again? Not here specifically, but just modeling in general?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I dunno...I'm sure they're more...um...ya know, qualified people," He mumbled the last part and Aster didn't have to pry to know that Hiccup was going to say attractive. Either way, Aster would have denied the claim.

"Well, I can tell ya I've seen quite a few people model and none of them could hold a candle to ya," Hiccup's cheeks flushed at that and Aster continued, handing the card to the brunet. "This is my contact information. If you're interested, get ahold of me. And," Aster leaned in closer, lowering his voice. "Keep that under yer hat. Kay?" When he pulled back, he saw Hiccup's face mesh in confusion for a moment. However once Hiccup saw the name on the card, his eyes widened again and he looked to Aster in shock. Obviously, he was familiar with the name on the card. Aster smiled. "Can I trust ya to keep that secret?" When Hiccup nodded frantically, Aster's smile grew and he nodded in confirmation before going to clean up his space. He wasn't worried when he heard the kid leave. After all, he was confident he'd see Hiccup again.

ooooooooooooooo

yep

plz review


	2. Chapter 2

it continues...

oooooooooooooooooooo

"So you found someone?" Jack looked at his friend oddly as he took another bite of his malt, always a sucker for a frozen treat. Seemed fitting since his last name was Frost.

Aster nodded as he swallowed down some of his fries. "Yeah. Seemed like a nice kid," Aster didn't bother going into too much detail, but he decided that since Jack was the one who had gotten him into the class hoping it would help, it was only appropriate that Aster tell Jack his efforts hadn't been for nothing.

Jack smiled as he dug out another bite of his treat, those blue eyes sparkling with mischeif. "Was he cute?"

Aster rolled his eyes, trying not to blush. "Get yer mind outta the gutter. Might be legal but he looks like an ankle-biter,"

Jack shrugged. "Didn't ask if you wanted to sleep with him. Just asked if he was cute,"

Aster scoffed. "Goin' by that...Yeah, he's pretty cute. For a kid anyway," He amended quickly. "Anyway, he was good model. Behaved professionally so I gave him my card,"

Jack frowned and rolled his eyes. "Wow,"

"What?"

"Nothing," Jack sighed. "Just thinking about what a natural romantic you are," His voice dripped with sarcasm and Aster narrowed his eyes a bit, heat coming to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Now what's that supposed ta mean?"

"Just stating facts. I mean that's the reason we didn't work out,"

"We didn't work out because you always pull pranks," Aster had to keep from his face turning red at the memory of their brief relationship (if you could call it that).

"We didn't work out because you have a problem with intimacy," Jack corrected, pointing his spoon at the artist as if for emphasis. "You didn't wanna cuddle, ya didn't like holding hands-We never even got to have sex!"

"Would you keep your voice down?!" Aster's face was red by this point as he caught the dirty looks from a nearby couple sitting with their three kids. "And I do not have a problem with being...intimate! We did to kiss,"

"In private. If we had a friend in the other room you insisted it was inappropriate," Jack's tone came out flat, his eyes conveying boredom.

Aster huffed but found himself unable to come up with a proper comeback. He couldn't really correct Jack if he was right... "Yeah, well...Things change!"

Jack quirked a brow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so. After all, modeling is...intimate,"

"Only if it's nude or something,"

"I'm not asking him to get nude!" Another dirty looks from the parents reminded Aster to keep his own voice down. Flustered, he continued. "Maybe...in costume or something," he admitted. He had thought a lot about Hiccup draped in nothing but a white sheet so Aster could see more of those cute freckles.

"Has he called yet?"

Aster shook his head. "Nah. But it's only been two days. Seemed the nervous type...I think it had been his first time modeling,"

"Oh good. Then all the tainting is left for you to do," Jack teased, grinning. "How'd you ask him to model for you?"

"I told you: I gave him my card,"

"Yeah, but what did you _say_?" Jack was excited now. "Did ya like...do that deep voice seductive drawl you do?"

"I've never done that," Aster denied. _I do that?_

Jack ignored him. "Or did ya wink or tell him something like 'I'd love to see more of ya' or something like that?"

Aster chuckled. "Nah. Just gave him my card and told him to get ahold of me if he wanted to get another paid modeling job. Told him to keep it secret too. Just so the press doesn't catch word," he shrugged.

"_Ohhhhh_ secret! Better hope the kid's dad doesn't find out. What's his name anyway?"

"Hiccup,"

"Hiccup!" Jack beamed. "That's so _cute!_ What did he look like? What'd he say?!"

"You can see him if he takes the job," Aster replied.

Jack groaned. "God, you're so evil!" He sighed. "Probably why I liked ya for so long,"

Aster rolled his eyes, grinning stupidly. "Would explain that dark entity you hang off of now,"

"Pitch isn't that dark," At Aster's sarcastic quirked brow, Jack blushed a bit. "Okay, so he's a little dark. But at least he doesn't have a problem with being all touchy-feely. He actually likes it when we kiss in public,"

"Yeah, I've noticed," Aster drawled, taking another bite of food. His mind wandered as he thought about whether Hiccup was actually considering his offer or whether the kid forgot.

oooooooooooooo

short...

plz review


	3. Chapter 3

because i said so

enjoy

ooooooooooooooooo

Aster groaned as he pushed back from the desk in his living room, the tv droning on about something of no interest to him. Yawning, Aster decided to walk onto the fire escape to get some fresh air.

He slid down to sit on the metal and pulled out his cell phone, frowning when he didn't see any new messages. Aster huffed, letting his head fall back and his eyes slide closed. Maybe the kid wasn't interested...Not that he'd blame him. But Aster would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. He really wanted to see him again...

Aster ran a hand through his loose bangs, unable to take the tension building in his neck and shoulders from waiting. It had been a week!

Aster tried to preoccupy himself with sketching some stuff for potential paintings. Though he found that every time he tried to work on his usual stuff of landscapes or flowers or anything abstract, he would always end up putting Hiccup somewhere in the scene.

He felt like he was loosing his mind...How could he be so preoccupied over a kid?! If Aster didn't know that the class required you to be 18 to model, he would have guessed Hiccup was 12...

He was broken from his thoughts by a knock coming from the front door.

Aster groaned loudly and dramatically, running his hands over his face. _Damnitt, Jack_. The little frostbite had been over time and time again trying to see if Aster got his model. The Australian was getting sick of slamming the door on that face...And honestly he could only get away with it so many times before he got an earful from Pitch.

Pulling himself up, he trudged to his front door. "Damnitt, Frostbite! How many times do I have to tell ya to leave me be?!" He yelled. He swung open the door, ready to scold the white-haired maile when he froze at the sight of green eyes and brown hair.

"Ah...Hope I'm not interupting anything," Hiccup spoke up, a nervous smile on his adorable freckled face.

Aster felt his cheeks heat up and he cleared his throat. _Blimy!_ The kid was even cuter than he remembered! "N-no, come on in," He stepped aside, allowing Hiccup to pass him. He caught the small thank you the kid said and had to hold back a hum of pleasure at the scent of the teen. Shaking his head, Aster shut the door, trying to will himself calm. "Please, sit down on the couch,"

Hiccup nodded, a pink dust to his cheeks as he did as he was told, his curious green eyes looking about. When Aster sat beside him, Hiccup stiffened a bit but managed to not run away. "Um...I like your place..." He spoke up.

"Thanks," Aster leaned back against the arm of the couch, his arm resting on the back, his left leg hooked under him. He was so used to sitting like this with his friends that he was too late to notice that he could now easily reach up to touch Hiccup's hair... Blinking out as many impure thoughts as he could, Aster managed a small welcoming smile. "I was starting to think I wouldn't hear from ya," he admitted, praying it didn't sound creepy.

Hiccup shrugged, smiling himself. "Yeah...Sorry. I debated over it for...a long time," His fingers figeted with the hems of his long green sleeves in his lap. "I honestly didn't know if you were serious. I mean, how often does someone get a job offer from their idol?"

Aster's eyes widened as he felt his heart skip a beat. "Your idol?"

Hiccup blushed a deep pink. Obviously he hadn't meant to say that. "I mean...From someone famous," he amended, now refusing to look at the man. "I mean, who'da guessed that someone like you would be someplace like that. I thought I was gunna have a heart attack-"

"It's alright," Aster cut in calmly, finding the boy's fast paced talking adorable. "So, should I assume that you being here is your way of saying yes?" Hiccup nodded. Aster quirked a brow. "I assume you're new to this...This is the point when most people state their conditions,"

Hiccup looked up at Aster, confused. "Conditions?"

"Yeah. Like...let's see...How much you want to get paid per job? How often do you need a break? If the work is sold, do you want to be mentioned as the model or get a part of the pay? When are you free to work? Would you do costumes or nudes?"

Hiccup's face turned red at the last part and Aster decided then to quit talking and let the kid process everything. As much as it would kill him, he would let the kid have a chance to back out if need be. For what seemed like an eternity, Hiccup chewed on his lower lip as he looked off in thought. Aster remained as patient as he could, trying to not think of how wonderful it would be to have a lewdly-dressed Hiccup in his studio.

Finally, the brunet spoke up. "I'm not really concerned with pay...I mean I work so...I don't exactly need the money. It's nice to have around but...I'll live,"

Aster shook his head, frowning. "No can do, kid. I can't have you work for me without being paid. It's a matter of principal," He hummed in thought. "I can go as high as...ten dollars an hour. And if I sell anything you're in, you can get fifty percent,"

"F-fifty?!" Hiccup squeaked. "I...I couldn't possibly-"

"A work featuring a model couldn't very well exist without the model," Aster cut in. "So you get fifty. As for breaks...I can usually do a work featuring a person within a few hours, depending on how much detail I put in. For works that can potentially be sold, though...three hours everyday for a week sound alright?"

"...Monday through Friday?" When Aster nodded, Hiccup smiled. "Sounds good. What time?"

"Four to seven,"

"Perfect," Hiccup gushed breathily.

Aster smiled, releived. "Any other conditions?"

Hiccup blushed a bit. "Ah...about the...other part..." He shrugged. "W-were you planning to do...nudes?"

Aster chuckled at the way the kid practically whispered the last part. "No, not exactly. But I think making you pose naked would be a little strange, considering your age,"

Hiccup frowned. "I'm not that young,"

"Eighteen, right?"

"Twenty-one," Hiccup corrected, muttering.

Aster smirked at that. "Is that right? Well...maybe just a little...under-dressed then," When Hiccup's blush darkened, Aster chuckled again. "Would you like a contract written up?"

"No, I trust you," Hiccup said quickly.

It was now Aster's turn to blush. He coughed nervously. "Well, um...I'll be sure to note all of this. Since it's past six, we can start tomorrow. I'll draw some stuff up tonight and figure out which idea to use first. You don't mind being featured in a series, do you?"

"Wow...A series?" Hiccup shook his head, grinning stupidly. "Um...I'm sorry. It's just hard to picture. Flattering but...wow..." He stood then, straightening his clothes before turning back to Aster. "If you're sure. I look forward to working with you, sir," He held out his hand for Aster to shake.

Aster smiled and stood, shaking the kid's hand and trying to ignore the jolt of excitement the contact gave him. "Please, call me Aster,"

Hiccup's smile widened even more (if possible). "Aster.." Aster had to fight the shudder of pleasure hearing his name pass those lips caused. "I'll see you tomorrow then," He turned to leave before stopping, exlaiming a loud 'oh'. Quickly, the brunet dug in his pockets and pulled out a folded peice of notebook paper, handing it to Aster. "You should have this then. Bye!"

Aster watched as the kid (a kid to him anyway) left. Curious, he unfolded the paper in his hands and found Hiccup's cell number, house number, and email neatly scrawled on it.

The artist smiled. Now he just had to decide which of his ideas to work on first...

ooooooooooooooo

plz review


	4. Chapter 4

enjoy~

oooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" 

"I'm sure," Hiccup said the words but his face was pure red. Aster chuckled as he set up the space, trying not to sneak a peek at the brunet as Hiccup got ready. He was probably overstepping his bounderies too quickly but he couldn't seem to help himself. He had debated his choice, but after hours of fantasy, he couldn't talk himself out of it anymore. When Hiccup came over at four, Aster led the younger male to the studio and gestured to the cream -colored loveseat. When Hiccup asked what pose to do, Aster had smirked and handed the kid a green sheet that Aster was sure would bring out Hiccup's eyes perfectly. Hiccup had turned red but took the sheet with shaking hands and quietly asked how disrobed he needed to be.

Aster glanced over as discreetly as he could as Hiccup held the sheet to himself, stripping underneath it. The artist felt his heart hammer as he saw Hiccup pull peice after piece of clothing out from under the sheet, folding them before setting the clothes gently aside. When Hiccup was suffeciently under-dressed, he slid onto the loveseat, clutching the sheet to himself. He looked as Aster expectingly, pink still dusting his cheeks. "Finished?" Hiccup nodded and Aster gave a small smile, stepping over to the brunet and looking over the seat. "Alright...Now let's get you into place then," He raised Hiccup's legs to rest on the cusions and urged the burnet to lay back. He felt Hiccup tense a bit under his touch and had to fight back the urge to flat out grope the younger. It was even more difficult when he had to run his hands over Hiccup's arms and legs to ease Hiccup into laying back, Aster using a cusion to prop Hiccup's legs comofortably. He grabbed the edges of the sheet and looked to Hiccup. "May I?" When Hiccup nodded (seeming almost frantic), Aster pulled back the sheets enough to reveal the creamy and freckled calves of the other. He moved upward to pull down the sheet past Hiccup's shoulders, revealing the brunet's collarbone as well. Resisting the urge to run his lips over the smooth skin, Aster grasped Hiccup's chin gently and eased the brunet to face the other side of the room so Aster would be able to paint the younger's face. "There...Comfortable?"

Eyes shut, Hiccup nodded, his cheeks a deep pink as he fought to not cover himself back up. "J-just let me know if...if I'm doing something wrong,"

Aster chuckled at the panicked tone. "Well, I will need you to open your eyes. Other than that, you're doing perfectly fine," He moved back to the canvas, checking to make sure his materials were in place. Looking back up to Hiccup, he saw those green eyes locked on him and he repressed a shiver of delight, feeling himself tighten below.

_This may be a little more difficult than I thought..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

yes...torture

i keep it short to keep you wanting more lol

plz review


	5. Chapter 5

here's more~

enjoy~

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ready?"

Hiccup nodded, looking nervous as hell. Aster could hardly blame him for that. He had painted Hiccup in a very suggestive position and this would be the first time Aster was allowing Hiccup to see the work. It had taken a week, but Aster was confident he perfected the work. He had never allowed anyone to see his work unfinished, just because he sometimes dropped projects. However, he wasn't just allowing Hiccup to see it because Hiccup was his model. He wanted to have a way to show the brunet how he saw him.

Aster gave a smug smile and opened the door to his studio, the finished work left uncovered but facing the wall.

Hiccup frowned a bit and moved to a place where he could see the work, his steps hesitant. Aster's eyes followed him, fire in his viens. When he saw Hiccup's eyes widen and his cheeks flare red, Aster knew he got the reaction he wanted. Measuring his movements carefully, he stepped to move behind the smaller male, leaning in close. "So, what do you think?" His voice was deep and husky. Something he actually had to practice. It had been humiliating to ask Jack to help him find the 'sexy voice drawl' that the white-haired youth claimed Aster had, but seeing Hiccup shiver made it worth it.

"I...I uh...Y-yes, it's..." Hiccup's voice was breathy and made Aster's smug grin widen.

"Not what you expected?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I just...wasn't aware it'd look so...um...suggestive," he said finally.

Aster chuckled. "How could it not? You'd be surprised how the smallest hint of skin can catch a person's eye. For example, the shoulders," Aster set his hands lightly on the brunet's shoulders, making Hiccup jump in surprise, "have just enough of a curve to them. Some people have said that they can have the same appeal that cleavage has on some. Yours are especially lovely,"

Hiccup bit his lip as his eyes fluttered. "I...Th-they really aren't much different than any other shoulders," he mumbled, his brain shorting out on him.

"It was a little difficult to get the hint of curves you have without making you look too much like a woman," Aster continued, slowly wrapping his arms around the younger male and bringing Hiccup's back to press into his chest, his chin resting on Hiccup's shoulder. "But it made it easier with those legs of your exposed. Dotted with those adorable freckles...You see just enough to want to pull that sheet back and see more of them," He nuzzled into Hiccup's neck, running his lips over the smooth skin and breathing in the brunet's sweet scent.

Hiccup gasped and felt his knees buckle, making the artist have to catch the brunet and pick him bridal style, setting the shorter male on the loveseat. Aster seated himself on the cushions and ran his hand in soothing circles on Hiccup's hip. Hiccup's eyes fluttered and for a moment he had to take deep breaths to steady himself. When he finally regained his senses (as least as many as he could with Aster so close). "I..." His face flushed deep pink and he avoided making eye contact with the Australain. "I'm sorry I just..."

"You really don't think much of yourself, do you?" When Hiccup's eyes saddened a bit, Aster sighed, knowing he hit the mark.

"It's just..." Hiccup scooted closer to the arm of the loveseat, trying to escape the roaming hand on his hip. "How often does someone like me get someone like you telling them that they're attractive-"

"Stunning," Aster corrected, smiling when he saw Hiccup's blush darken.

"But...You can have anyone you want! Why would you bother with me?"

Aster moved closer to the brunet, placing his hand down to rest by Hiccup's waist, enveloping him. "I don't want anyone. At least...I didn't until you. You just...have this way about you that..." Aster sighed, trying to think of how to word it. "From the first time I saw you, you had this...air about you. You were...sweet and...not like anyone else. And you've been so patient and...Well, you're cute when you're flustered. And you blush a lot,"

Hiccup smiled shyly, obviously flattered. "Wow...Most people just find me annoying...I never would have thought that you of all people would..."

Aster raised a brow as Hiccup trailed off. "Me of all people? Because I'm well known?"

"Famous,"Hiccup corrected. "And...yeah, sort of. I mean, I remember when I first saw your work. My dad took me to this exibit when I was fourteen. I'd always loved art but when I saw your work...It was the one of this meadow lightly covered in frost. You got the colors and texture so perfect it felt like I was standing right there. The way the light was on the snow, making it sparkle..." Hiccup swooned a bit at the memory and Aster felt his ego sky rocket. "When I saw that, I knew I had to meet you. Ever since then, I practiced as much as I could, touching on every media available. But I never would have thought I'd see you in that class. When you handed me your card...I could have sworn it was a joke!"

Aster smiled. He knew what picture Hiccup was talking about. It was the one Aster made when he and Jack were just becoming good friends. It was a great peice...Aster had been sad to give it up and so gave the exibit a copy that was enlarged.

Getting an idea, Aster got up from the couch, Hiccup's gaze following him. Going over various works Aster stored away carefully in the closet, all framed up to prevent damage, he came across what he was looking for and came back out, holding an eight by twelve framed picture. He sat back down to Hiccup, handing him the picture: the original of the one Hiccup had seen years ago. "You mean this picture, right?"

Hiccup's jaw dropped and his eyes shot open. With trembling hands, he gently grabbed the picture and held it gingerly in his lap. Snapping back to reality, he nodded, grinning. "Yes...Yes! This is the picture..." He gently ran his fingers over the glass, tracing the trunks of the trees. "It's even more beautiful than I remember..."

Seeing the way Hiccup handled the picture, Aster felt his chest swell. Never had he seen someone so awestuck with his work. Sure, he was compliment and his stuff was gushed over at times, but the way Hiccup looked so impacted...Aster could tell that Hiccup took art seriously. As much as he did... "If you want it, it's yours,"

Hiccup's head snapped up at that. "M-mine? I...I couldn't possibly-!"

"Hiccup, I do art because it makes me happy. And because I like the idea of striking inspiration in someone else. But you are the first to ever seem to touched by my work. I believe you said something about...an idol?" He smirked as Hiccup blushed again.

"Yeah...I mean...After seeing that picture I just...had to find more of your work and it just was always so amazing...I mean, you got me to look amazing!" He laughed at that.

Aster rose his brow and gently took the picture from Hiccup, setting it on the ground as he moved closer to Hiccup, wrapping an arm around the brunet's waist again. Hiccup's cheek's flared and his eyes lidded and Aster moved in closer, using his other hand to cup Hiccup's face. Slowly, Aster eased in to press his lips against Hiccup's, the smaller male sighing happily at the contact. Aster smiled against the brunet's lips and pulled back just enough to make eye-contact. "You are amazing, Hiccup,"

Hiccup smiled shyly, looking dazed. "You're a good kisser,"

Aster chuckled. "Not to many kisses like mine, then?"

"Never been kissed," Hiccup admitted.

"Well, then we'll just have to make up for lost time, then," Hiccup giggled as Aster stole another kiss, this one more passionate than the first, Aster licking at Hiccup's upper lip to ask for entrance which the brunet gave, his smaller tounge licking at Aster's. Hiccup mewled as Aster's more experienced tounge danced about in his mouth. Aster grinned smugly as he felt the smaller male tremble and cling to him, those delicate hands clutching to his shoulders. When they broke apart, Aster moved to tease Hiccup's neck with kisses, nips, and licks. Hiccup's fingers tangled in his long hair and Aster had to restrain himself from stripping the brunet and having his way with him. Even with Jack, Aster never felt such passion course through him. He moved to gently bite at Hiccup's ear lobe, making the dazed male gasp. "I can't wait to be your other first,"

ooooooooooooooooooo

well, im thinking this might be the last chapter...

im not sure yet though...

plz review


	6. Chapter 6

okay i'll be nice and keep it going :)

thank you for the love!

enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooo

"OH MY GOD!"

Hiccup's eyes shot open. Before he could react, he was lunged at by a blur of white and blue, tight arms contricting him.

Aster frowned at his friends behavior. "Hey, Frostbite, I said ya could meet him! Not kill him!"

Jack pulled back, grinning and displaying to Hiccup those pearly whites most people would kill for. "Sorry, Bunny," he replied over his shoulder. Aster rolled his eyes in response and shut the front door before disappearing into the kitchen, muttering something about making tea. Jack turned back to Hiccup. "So, you're Hiccup, huh? I'm Jack. Jack Frost," He held out his hand in front of him.

Hiccup returned the gesture with a shy smile. "Hiccup Haddock. It's nice to meet you,"

Jack laughed a bit. "God, you _are _cute! And here I thought Aster was pulling my leg! I was beginning to think you didn't even exist cause he said I no everytime I brought up meeting you,"

Hiccup's cheeks turned a darker pink and Aster came back in to save his beloved brunet. "Why don't we all take a seat. No point in standing in the doorway,"

Jack shrugged and bounded over the back of the couch, plopping down. Aster sat in the large chair while Hiccup seated himself on the seat of the couch closest to his new (and gorgeous) boyfriend. "So...um...Jack Frost. That's an interesting name," Hiccup was never one for small talk, but figured it was worth making an effort to try and create a good first impression for Aster's friend.

Jack smiled, hooking one leg over the other casually, his arms splayed out over the arm and back of the couch. "You think so?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah...Um...Is Frost your family name or...?"

Jack laughed. "Nah, I changed it when I got out on my own. What with my hair being white and my skill in the snow-"

"And your annoying pranks," Aster interjected, smirking.

Jack stuck his tounge out at the older artist before turning back to Hiccup. "But yeah, I thought it had a nice ring to it,"

"Well, I think it's nice...So many people don't really appreciate Jack Frost...My family holds onto a lot of its Viking tradition and we often bring up Jokul Frosti," Hiccup commented, trying to relax into the conversation.

"Viking?" Jack's smile dipped as his eyes widened in interest.

Hiccup nodded and Aster smiled. "Yeah, ya should see his dad some time. Looks like one of those actors that do the dramatic re-enactments on the history channel,"

Jack pouted at Aster. "You met his dad before I met him?!" Jack declared indignently, pointing to Hiccup.

Aster nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, I'm not gunna be a complete ass about dating Hiccup. I had to at least meet his family before we went any further,"

Jack blinked in surprise. He honestly hadn't thought Aster would be so...courtly. Jack's parents died when he was young so Aster didn't need to ask anyone for permission to date him... The white-haired male turned to Hiccup. "Do you live with your folkes?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I live on my own. But my dad lives in town and works as the chief of police," He smiled. "Actually, I was worried my dad would flip at meeting Aster...He got a little uncomfortable, but...I think he'll get used to the idea,"

"Why would he have a problem with it?" Jack turned to Aster, silently asking if it was because Aster was male.

Aster caught on. "Ten year age difference. Hiccup's only twenty-one,"

Jack shrugged. "Oh...Still legal,"

Hiccup smiled at that. "Yeah, I had to point that out to Dad...But he eased up after Aster went through his little 'interrogation',"

"Interogation?" Jack grinned at the idea of Aster being grilled by some large bearded man in a cement room with only a light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Aster rolled his eyes as he stood to check on the tea in the kitchen. "Yeah. What I do for a living, where I went to school, did I graduate, where did I graduate from, that sort of thing,"

Hiccup's cheeks turned a bit pink. "Wasn't as bad as the sex lecture..."

Jack burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Tell me he didn't!"

"He did," Hiccup mumbled miserably, hanging his head in his hands. He groaned at the memory. "He started asking how long we'd been seeing eachother and I had to admit I modeled and...Oh dear Odin, it was Hel,"

Jack shook his head, his laughter dying down a bit. "Man, I wished I coulda seen that!" With how prim and proper Aster was, Jack was sure he would've been beet red.

When Hiccup finally looked up again, he smiled at Jack. He had been intimidated at the idea of meeting the white-haired youth at first after Aster had told Hiccup that he and the youth had a relationship years ago. Hiccup understood it was a long time ago, but he was worried that maybe he wouldn't be enough compared to Jack, or that the other would immediately threaten Hiccup and tell him to back off. He was so relieved that Jack was so laid back...If Aster hadn't said they'd been together, Hiccup never would have guessed.

"Alright. Some lemon tea," Aster announced, coming in with a tray holding three glasses full of iced tea. Setting them on cozies, Aster then pulled Hiccup from his seat, making the brunet squeak in surprise before Aster set Hiccup on his lap. As he nuzzled Hiccup, the brunet blushed, smiling shyly.

Jack's eyes softened at the display. When he and Aster had been dating, the artist was never so affectionate...

In fact it had been the reason they broke up...

_Jack sighed as he pulled back from his boyfriend, a sad look on his face. He had been trying to nuzzle and cuddle the other forever and Aster just remained so stiff against him._

_Aster perked at the sound and looked over to Jack in confusion. "What is it? Feeling sick?"_

_Jack couldn't look at Aster. He blinked away his tears and fiddled with the rips in the knees of his jeans. "Bunny...Do you not...like me?"_

_Aster frowned and stopped the movie, adjusting his position so Jack knew he had Aster's full attention. "Where is this coming from?"_

_Jack swallowed in attempt to not let his voice break. "We don't...You act like you can't stand me. Am I gross or something? Do I annoy you?"_

_Aster looked horrified. "What? No!" _

_"Then what is it?" Jack snapped to look at Aster with tear-filled eyes, the look of desperation on his face making Aster feel heart-broken. "Why won't you touch me! You don't even like kissing me!" _

_Aster looked pained. He wanted to be affectionate...He really tried to give Jack the attention he craved...But it felt so...unnatural! Jack was his friend...Kissing him was so...weird. Nice, but... Aster sighed. "I'm sorry," he spoke softly, closing his eyes in attempt to hide from himself that he had hurt someone he cared about so much. _

_"You're sorry...You're sorry!" Jack felt like ripping his hair out. He didn't want Aster to feel guilty! He just wanted a straight answer! "Please, just...tell me what I'm doing wrong!"_

_Aster looked back to Jack, taking the smaller male's hands in his own. "Jack...You didn't do anything wrong," Aster frowned. "It's just...I can't be that affectionate guy you want. I care about you, but..." _

_Jack felt his chest lurch. He'd been afriad of this all along. A small part of him knew it wouldn't last... Unable to keep his tears from flowing down his cheeks, he clung to Aster, begging the Australian to not leave him behind. That he'd be anything Aster wanted if the artist just didn't shut Jack out like everyone else did. _

_Aster felt his own heart break as he held onto his boyfri-...no...friend. He rubbed soothing circles on his back, trying to soothe Jack until the white-haired male fell into a restless sleep in Aster's arms. _

"Right, Jack?"

Jack snapped back to reality. "Ah, sorry...What was that?"

Aster rolled his eyes. "You and your short attention span. I said: You can be clumsy. Hiccup here is complaining he has the...What was it you said?"

"The grace of a dead pigeon," Hiccup replied, smiling.

Jack grinned. "Oh, god, yes. I have my danger moments. Like this one time-" As Jack got into his story and the three of them laughed and got to know one another, Jack found himself being happy that his friend was in a happy relationship.

But...why did it still cause his chest to lurch...?

oooooooooooooooooo

plz review


	7. Chapter 7

"So it was good then?"

"Yeah, it was great," Jack replied, in the bathroom changing into a simple white t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he frowned. Normally he wouldn't doubt that he was attractive, but after seeing how affectionate Bunny had been with Hiccup and remembering that Bunny never was like that with him... "Hey...Pitch?"

"Yes?"

Jack stepped from the bathroom, resting his form against the doorframe. He couldn't bring his gaze up to look at his boyfriend of the last five years who was sitting on the bed reading and instead fiddled with the white draw strings of his sweatpants. "What...What made you want to be with me?"

Pitch looked up in surprise and frowned at seeing Jack figet. It was so unbecoming that his beloved look so unconfident. Sighing, he shut the book and set it to the nightstand. "Jack, come here," he spoke up gently, holding out his hand for the other in gesture.

Jack peeked up past his bangs and stepped gracefully to the bed, climbing onto his side and resting his hand in Pitch's, needing the contact. Pitch moved to wrap an arm around Jack and pulled the white-haired male close to him, using his other hand to brush Jack's bangs from his face, those adorable blue eyes looking up at him.

Pitch offered a gentle smile. "Jack...How could you ask me such a thing? You know I love everything about you,"

Jack shrugged, looking to the bedding to avoid eye contact. "I dunno. Just...I went to see Bunny today. I got to meet his new boyfriend and they looked so happy and...I dunno...It kinda hurt..."

"Do you still have feelings for Aster?" His tone was soft and understanding. He knew Jack would never cheat on him. He also knew how close his love was with the artist.

"Nah...I mean...He's my friend. And he'll always be my first, but..." He looked back up at Pitch with heartbroken eyes. "I'm not...just a last resort, am I? I mean, you do like being with me, right?"

Pitch was stunned. "Jack, if anyone should question their worth in this relationship, it should be me! My skin is practically grey. I'm dark and impatient...How I managed to catch the attention of someone like you astounds me!" Pitch offered a smile and kissed Jack's forhead lovingly. "Don't think less of yourself. Your relationship with Aster didn't work due to personality conflicts. Not because of any superficial issue,"

"We're different. We work,"

Pitch nodded. "Yes, but...We have balance," He racked his brain to think of an example. "Alright...Now think about what brought you and Aster together and what brought this...ah..."

"Hiccup,"

"Yes, what brought this Hiccup into Aster's life. They're completely different situations. You and Aster met by being in classes together. But Aster and Hiccup...they met as you and I did: simply by chance. And there was instant chemistry. Not to mention, we had been tied to eachother long before we met,"

Jack smiled softly. That was true. Jack loved children and so had worked in a daycare for years. Pitch had come in once because he was a child psychologist that wanted to do a brief survey on the children. He smiled wider at the memory. The children had been so nervous around Pitch at first and so Jack had made an effort to talk to Pitch in front of the kids to show them he wasn't so scary. And they wound up having a lot in common... Jack had actually read the book that Pitch had published about a year beforehand and so they spoke at length over agreements and theories. "Yeah...Yeah, that's true. I'm sure Hiccup and Aster were tied, too,"

Pitch nodded. "I'm sure they were. Now...no more worrying over such things," He placed his fingers under Jack's chin to make the younger face him. He placed his lips over Jack's, earning a happy sigh. "No more thinking you aren't good enough. Alright?"

Jack smiled and nodded, nuzzling into his boyfriend and letting his eyes slip shut while Pitch turned off the light. As they fell asleep in eachother's arms, Jack made a mental note to ask Bunny if Hiccup and he really were tied together.

oooooooooooooooooooo

plz review


End file.
